In enterprise and in personal environments, entities oftentimes share or collaborate on documents with other entities. One typical method of sharing a document with another entity is attaching a copy of the document to an email, and sending the document copy to the other entity, which creates multiple copies of the same document. As can be appreciated, having multiple copies of a document takes up extra network resources, requires excessive amounts of storage, and creates a scenario in which entities may not have or be working on a same version of a document.
Other typical methods of sharing a document with another entity involve storing the document in an online document system and sending a link to the document to the entity, or manually selecting with whom the user would like to share the document, and further selecting what permissions to assign the user. The user may have to repeat these steps for each document that he/she wants to share. As can be appreciated, this can be an inefficient process.